


Listen to me well, little soldier

by UrsusMons



Series: Heavenly Whispers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agressive Lenguage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witch Hunters, Alternate Universe - Witches, Angry Yamaguch Tadashi, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Gen, He just loves his frieds so much, I guess? He's the leader of the coven, Oc as the atagonist bc i can't think of any volleydork as evil, Or coven, Someone give him something sweet ad a blanket, Team as Family, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, i guess?, just a very leghty creative threat, like very creatively agressive though, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons
Summary: About a very angry leader that acts without a second thought and faces the need to remember the roots of his name.Context: Yamaguchi is arround 20 years old and on a recent mission a member of he Coven has harmed and/or threatened, so, full of rage, he decides to face the so called Man of God---Third story chronologically
Series: Heavenly Whispers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080983
Kudos: 2





	Listen to me well, little soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escúchame bien, Soldadito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396503) by [UrsusMons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons). 



> All narrations on this series are individual but also have information about the world and characters in each one that give more depth in general. The first story of the seriedad has some extra information that could help to make everything easier to understand uf you get confused!

“Listen to me well, little soldier.” He said, making his voice sound deep as the silence of an autumn night “When you look at me, you see a simple child unable to harm you, some punk to light a fire, am I in the wrong?” He formed a terrifying smile. His teeth were, surprisingly, human and ot sharp, but his eyes were glowing with the rage of a demon “Your mind, blinded by words written in bibles and prayers said in latin, isn’t capable to see beyond the insignificant bits of light that reflect in the waters of a lake and forgets the immense darkness that lays at the bottom” He had given each one of his words the slightest bit of ilusion magic, creating a growing confinement and desolation sensation in the mind of his opponent “If you dare hurting someone from my coven again, i swear by the blood that runs through my veins and the salt within me that i will take it upon me to make your life a living hell” He stared the one in front of him, making it with the last word spoken for his eyes, from the view of the hunter, to be completely black and opaque like obsidian “You will become my target and for the sun that shines, I guarantee, you will know no rest” He kept the sensation of the previous words there and his eyes went back to normal, revealing resolve. His face, even without any kind of magic influence in it, was a chilling sight to behold.

He looked right into his opponents eyes and started laughing. It was a sound that resembled thunder, created to shake the very foundations of the strongest of minds “The darkness created by your very own eyelids will frighten you so much you won't be able to blink, until the day your fatigue overpowers your will to live and you die remembering and regretting your actions.” He spoke while laughing, giving his voice a psychotic tone and making the one that had dared hurt his loved ones feel trapped inside himself, in his own mind.

The moment he stopped laughing, his expression turned as cold as a rock in an eternal night and his eyes, now apparently of a light blue similar to the one of dragonflies and lightning, were glowing with the will to care for those who had become his family. “Dare threaten those I hold close to my heart again and I will string a violin with your sanity and make you dance as I play it, I will jump like a child in the conscious remains of you and make a point to destroy them” His gaze, that had been sparkling with warth, turned as cold and opaque as his expression “You are a man of god, you know demons aren’t around anymore” He smiled with the least sane eyes anyone a thousand miles arround had seen in their entire lives, making with his voice for that man to feel watched from all the possible directions, and in growing danger “Just the ones of my kind, and the Oaks know you can’t even begin to grasp the first note of the music that keeps us going” He screamed a terrible laugh, similar to a landslide with thousands of deaths on it’s name “Watch over your words, steps and thoughts, man of god” He continued, with a strange glow in his eyes while saying the last three words, that had been said with such disdain that their meaning seemed to have been completely lost “It’s easier to fall than to fly, but do not worry, I will be waiting right at the bottom of existence for your fall to show you what i’m capable of.”

He hadn’t even grazed a hair in the head of his opponent, but the young hunter in front of him was barely able to stand on his feet. He had tried to take a few steps at some moment but his legs hadn’t answered to his commands. Tadashi's face was still completely serious, with no emotion other than coldness in his expression. He watched his opponent for some seconds before turning away, whispering something incomprehensible with the last of his magical strength to make the plants around the hunter close around him, leaving him trapped with the remains of the psychological damage that the little monologue had left behind.  
The young freckled man hoped that, hours later, when the hunter finally managed to escape the vegetal prison he had locked him in, the pure terror he had experienced could discourage and banish at least those that had joined the Heavenly Knights for a handful of gold or to avoid being sent to the dungeons. 

Moments like this, where pure rage filled his heart and blinded every thought that wasn’t centred around protecting his people, reminded him the reason behind his name. Sinn Re’lar, he who speaks with his mind. The strength of his very magical power came from his heart, from what he felt for the Coven and his need to stop any other witches from suffering what they and many others had gone through, but to truly be able to protect them and not get out of control, just like he had minutes ago, he needed to make every ounce of magic that came into reality though his throat to be perfectly calculated and planned. His voice, his magic, was the very manifestation of his soul, but every word used for it had to come from his mind if he wanted to keep those he loved safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story sounds familiar it may be because I also published it on Twitter! It's on here in Spanish too, wich is my first language so in case something seems strangely worded it's most likely because of that!


End file.
